Midnight Romance
by pcd369
Summary: Athenodora and Caius spend time togther. Each time getting closer. The couple spends thier most rememberal times at the Volturi ball, rose gardens, and in their chamber. Athenodora/Caius and Aro/Sulpicia
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three weeks since Edward and Alice Cullen came with their friend Bella, Bella Swan. Aro seems very interested in her since she's immune to our powers. While on the other hand, Caius wanted Bella dead, since she knows o much about us._

_On another story topic, we'll be having a ball. Covens from all over the world will be attending. All I need now is to pick a dress._

_Sincerely yours, Athenodora_

* * *

Athenodora was gathering up her diary and pen when she herd a knock on the door. "Come in", she said politely. "Oh-its you". It was Sulpicia. She was wearing a ruby earing set and a beautiful blood red dress. She always dressed up, but why so early in the morning.

"Good Morning Athenodora," Sulpicia said slyly as she walked to her cousin

Athenodora smiled back at her. Sulpicia noted how odd it was to see her sitting at her desk. She never saw her there before

"Sulpicia, can I talk to you later," Athenodora apologized. "I need to fresh n up my self".

"Ok" Sulpicia said exiting Athenodora and Caius chambers.

After Athenodora cleaned her self up she headed out to the hall.

"Your Majesty,"

"Good Evening Jane"

Jane stood up out of her chair looking as decent as possible.

"I trust all is well this evening," asked Athenodora

"Yes," Jane answered

They walked down the chamber in awkward silence for a moment. Athenodora red milky eyes shifted around the room. Then she spoke out, "Normally you would be with Aro, Marcus, and Caius?" Athenodora questioned.

"They said to guard you, and that their busy planning out the ball in their study. Unfortunately my services weren't needed. But they said you may come to plan with them," Jane immediately said.

Athenodora looked at her and replied, "No, I think they'll do fine. They are the heads of the Volturi". Jane agreed and nodded in response.

They soon came to a halt. "Jane, where is Sulpicia?"

"She's in the garden. Felix is guarding her," Jane replied.

"I'll be heading over there. You may come if you want to," Athenodora offered

"That's alright. I'll go talk to Alec" Jane

"Very well then." Said Athenodora. Jane bowed to Athenodora and left.

Athenodora wondered how close Alec and Jane were. They were almost like her and Caius.

But, Caius and her should spend more time together He was so busy with working it was rare for them to see one another. It was one of the obstacles in their marriage.

* * *

Athenodora ran up to Sulpicia pasting Felix. Sulpicia was on her knees putting a rose in a hole before sniffing it. Sulpicia always loved gardening; it made her get her mind off of things. "Evening Sulpicia, mind if I join you" Athenodora asked kneeling down beside her. "Off course" Sulpicia exclaimed

"Ah…Gardening. Its so nice and peaceful, it really suits this time of year here. I think our guests will love these flowers." She explained.

"I bet they will. You worked so hard on taking care of them" Athenodora commented patting soil around the rose. "Thank you." Said Sulpicia. "So" She continued on "What are you wearing t the ball?"

"I am still deciding on two" replied Athenodora "You".

"I'll be wearing a white sequel dress, but the only problem is that I don't know what jewelry piece to wear with it" Sulpicia replied. "What about the diamond earning set Aro gave you" Athenodora advised her. "That' will go perfect with it!" Sulpicia exclaimed catching Felix attention. You could tell she was Aro's wife; they always made a scene, or something of that nature.

Sulpicia and Athenodora finished their gardening and headed their husbands and Marcus study. They told Felix that they can go on their own. The wives reached their husbands study and opened the door....

* * *

Aro, Caius, and Marcus were working on the seating arrangements, as they sat around a large dark wood table. Aro sat in the middle since he was the leader, while Caius and Marcus sat at the other two ends. They stopped writing and focused their attention on the two lovely women in front of them.

"Welcome, Sulpicia and Athenodora" Aro greeted them. Aro walked up to his wife and gave her a comforting hug and kiss on her cheek. Sulpicia smiled at him. Athenodora looked in awe at their embrace not knowing that Caius had slipped a hand around her waist (A/N Marcus left the room) "Good Evening Athenodora'" Caius whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. Athenodora spin around hugging him as a smile spread across their faces. Caius kissed her on her lips. "Aro lets fill out the seating arrangements later," Caius said signaling what he really meant. "Ok'' Aro said quickly getting back to his wife.

Caius and Athenodora walked around the castle hand in hand. "How was your day?" Caius asked her with loving eyes. "Good I helped Sulpicia with her rose garden," Athenodora replied. "Yours". "Fine, it was difficult to choose which covens were sitting together at which tables" Caius said. "I see," acknowledge Athenodora.

The two walked together their surroundings silent. "What's wrong?" said Caius concerned why his wife was so silent. Athenodora stopped and let go of his hand. She looked down. Caius could see the sadness in her milky red eyes. "Caius" she sighed. "I love you so much but I want us to spend more time with each other. Your so occupied with work you have no time for me…us". "Athenodora I am sorry if I haven't been giving you the attention you needed." Caius apologized hugging her tightly. "And to make it up" He continued "Lets go see the rose garden you and Sulpicia worked on".

**CHAPTER 2 1/19/10 latest 1/20/10**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cool summer night. Caius waited for Athenodora emerged in the bedroom. Athenodora emerged from her changing room. Caius caught himself staring at her with awe. That night Athenodora wore a floral length red gown accentuating the color of her eyes. "You look beautiful" Caius complemented her

"Thank You" she said smiling. The couple headed to the garden.

* * *

Caius and Athenodora talked about the garden, and how Sulpicia did a really good job. After a half an hour the couple went back to their chambers.

"Caius did you like our evening" Athenodora shyly asked .

"I loved it, because it was with you" Caius said slowly walking towards cupped her chin with one hand than kissing her. He ran a hand down her cheek, from her hair. He placed a kiss to her forehead before sitting her gown. It slid to the floor, making a slight "whoosh" as it fell. Caius then took off her slip, putting it beside her dress. He reached for her nightgown, slipping it over her head. onto her body. He helped her under the covers, tucking the blanket around her. "I'll be back love, i need to shower"

Athenodora nodded, snuggling into the blankets. He left her alone for a few minutes to take his shower and walked back in, in his night wear. He crawled into bed next to her, causing her to smile. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. Caius ran his fingers through her long soft hair. He placed a sweet kiss once more to her forehead. He closed his eyes, soon falling into a deep rest.

Caius and Athenodorawoke up from their blissful rest. Athenodora was suprised Caius was here lying with her. She would normally wake up by her self, but this...this scene she'll treasure forever. The couple got ready and headed to the Great Hall, where they would find Aro, and Marcus.

Caius wanted to take a day off with hus wife, but asking his brothers this would surly be a difficult task. Caius and Athenodorawalked in holding hands starring deeply at Aro & Marcus. "Ah"Aro sighed happily getting off his throne. "How was your rest ?'

"Fine'' said Caius plainly.

''So what can I help you with?We have a lot of work to do today. Espcially the seating arrangements"Aro reminded him

"I have other things to do today. So I cant work on the ball planings today"Caius informed nervously.

"Oh,why not ?" Aro slyly questioned facing Caius with an amused look

The hall was silent. Athendora bit her lip, and spoke up "We wanted to spend the day together....Quiitely" Her tone careful, sa if thinking of the right words. The hall was silent for a moment. "I guess me and Marcus can handle the work" Aro said looking at Caius. "Go ahead"

'Thank You Aro" Caius said apprechating his brothers kindness.

Athenodora and Caius headed out The Great Hall to the rest of the castle.

* * *

While walking around the castle Athenodora and Caius talked about the ball.

"Who's siting at our table" Athenodora asked

"Aro,Sulpicia,Marcus,and rulers of each coven"replied Caius

"Im still desiding on what to wear" Athenodora adimtted smiling at her husband

"Maybe Sulpicia can help you" suggested Caius

"Thats a great idea thank you' Athenodora thanked him with a hug

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS I HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK BUT CH3 WILL BE OUT BY THE END OF THIS WEEK /SO SOOORRRRY**


End file.
